


iridescent

by serenfire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are on a date, Awkward Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Truth Serum, also Alec and Maia text each other constantly, and Alec spills a lot of truth about their relationship, background JaceMaia, that is an established part of this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenfire/pseuds/serenfire
Summary: "So, Mr. Lightwood, what are your intentions toward Magnus Bane?”Alec takes a deep breath. He can’t identify whether it’s because of the Mundane-killing drink he had just downed or the fact that he has everything he’s ever wanted, on a date with his boyfriend with a job he’s always wanted, but Alec knows that he’s going to answer this man’s question.First, he stands. Then he clears his throat. A single bubble pops out of his mouth.“Gentlemen,” Alec addresses them, “I’m so glad that you have these reservations. It shows how much work I have to do in the Institute to improve relations with the Downworld. But, as for Magnus Bane—I love him."





	iridescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owilde/gifts).



“Finally,” Alec says as they settle down in the Hunter’s Moon. “Can’t believe we’ve gone this long without a date.”

Magnus quirks an eyebrow. “Well, some of us do have a job protecting Brooklyn from all the general fuckery going on, but yes. So weird we haven’t had a spare moment since—February?”

Alec frowns. “I have a job too.”

“I know, and I’m very proud of you. But you have singlehandedly contributed to our lack of dates this past month.” Sparkles are evident in Magnus’ eyes, both the humor and magical kinds.

“I took a personal night off," Alec protests. "Do you know how hard that is for someone of my rank?”

“I’m sure they could spare three hours without you, Alexander. I think Jace is a wonderful substitute Head of Institute.”

“Shut up,” Alec laughs. “You know I volunteered Izzy.”

“And I’m sure the entire Institute has been redecorated by now,” Magnus assures him.

Alec puts his head in his hands. “That’s probably not even an exaggeration,” he laughs.

Their drinks arrive, and even though Alec remembers ordering something on tap, the bartender sets down two identical cocktails, both with iridescent bubbles spouting in different lifelike figures from the top of the glass, almost like dry ice.

Magnus immediately reaches for one, and Alec watches as he gives a thumbs up to Maia’s replacement bartender, as Maia took the night off. Alec knows this as they have a text chain about her ongoing relationship with Jace.

The sparkling drink was obviously what Magnus had ordered. 

Alec half wishes Maia was on duty tonight so he could convince her to trade his drink in for a beer for free, but there would probably be no such luck with another Downworlder, so he just takes his cocktail and smells it.

“Fruity,” he allows, and then his nostrils constrict like he’s inhaled concentrated ammonium.

“No—“ Magnus gently pulls the cocktail out of his hands as Alec has an aneurism over the bar counter. “Have you ever heard of wafting it toward you?”

Alec hacks up a lung. “I assumed that if it was drinkable then it was smellable!”

“Neither of those are words, and you should never assume, especially at a werewolf bar. Cheers!”

Magnus tries to clink glasses with him but Alec pulls his ammonia cocktail out of reach. He makes sure none of the pitifully small amount of liquid sloshes out of the glass.

“You changed my order, didn’t you.”

“You can’t prove anything.” The warlock raises a totally guilty eyebrow.

Magnus is suddenly an inch from Alec’s face and Alec can’t help but lean in and kiss him. 

“Besides,” Magnus allows, “your order didn’t have nearly enough alcohol in it for you to truly take a break from your work.”

“I take breaks sober all the time,” Alec protests.

“But the taste of beer is in no way as nice as this. Just try it. It will blow your mind. And if it doesn’t, then I’ll turn it into Guinness or Heineken or whatever you enjoy. Deal?”

Alec looks down at the bubbles forming the shape of his own face reflected back at him and pops the bubbles. “Deal.”

“Be warned—your angel blood is the only thing keeping you alive when you digest this. Mundanes would flat-out die. Bottoms up!”

Despite all of his regular pomp, Magnus doesn’t drink the mysterious, mortal-killing drink regally. He downs it, gulping the entirety of the dainty triangle-shaped glass down. As Alec watches, by the time Magus slams his glass down on the counter his eyes have blinked green, then red, then yellow, and his face looks more of a contented cat than a dangerous warlock.

Alec follows his example immediately. His throat burns ten times more than his nostrils had, and bubbles pop down his esophagus until they settle, gurgling, somewhere in his lower intestines. He blinks and and the Hunter’s Moon turns into a kaleidoscope in front of his eyes.

“Woah,” Alec says. “That was cool.”

Magnus settles back into his chair, eyes still natural and cat-like. “It usually is. Feel relaxed?”

Alec shrugs. “No clue. I can’t even feel my legs, how am I supposed to feel relaxed?”

Magnus giggles, a sound so unlike the usually composed man that Alec can’t do anything but laugh with him.

“You have a point,” Magnus grins. “But can you feel this?”

He leans over and plants a wet and uncoordinated kiss on the general area of Alec’s mouth. Alec touches his cheek and feels the lipstick stain. It’s the best feeling in the world.

Too bad heavy footsteps come up behind him and Alec is spun around on his barstool. Behind him, two leather-jacket clad Downworlders cross their arms and motion at the unconcerned Magnus.

“So,” one growls, “I heard there’s a new head of the New York Institute.”

“Yeah,” the other one juts his head forward. “And I heard that he has…intentions to one of the best warlocks of this age.”

“I’m flattered, gentlemen,” Magnus tries to interrupt, “but—“

The first one carries on right past Magnus’ complaints. “So,” he says, putting a fist down next to Alec’s now-empty drink, “we’re here to vet you.”

“But I’ve been dating him for a month already,” Magnus protests, even though Alec can clearly see that he’s beginning to smile and settle in for the ride.

Great.

“This isn’t about you, Mr. Bane,” the second one insists. “This is about the objective truth. So, Mr. Lightwood, what are your intentions toward this man?”

Alec takes a deep breath. He can’t identify whether it’s because of the Mundane-killing drink he had just downed or the fact that he has everything he’s ever wanted, on a date with his boyfriend with a job he’s always wanted, but Alec knows that he’s going to answer this man's question.

First, he stands. Then he clears his throat. A single bubble pops out of his mouth.

“Gentlemen,” Alec addresses them, “I’m so glad that you have these reservations. It shows how much work I have to do in the Institute to improve relations with the Downworld. But, as for Magnus Bane—I love him. He is the light of my life, the person I look forward to after my day is over. He is the person I want to wake up to by my side every day for the rest of my life. If I didn’t have him, then not only would I and my friends and probably you all be dead, but I would also not be happy. Because I am,” Alec says, as if just realizing it for the first time. He looks at Magnus and smiles. “I am happy. And so my intentions toward Magnus Bane is to make him happy, too.”

Alec sits down, and the Downworlders in their leather jackets share a look with each other.

“Okay,” one of them shrugs. “Guess we’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Wait,” Alec says. “That’s it?”

The second one scratches his head. “Yeah. I wasn’t expecting something that…deep. It’s clear that you’re not going to hurt him or anything, and that’s all we cared about. Have a fun life!”

Magnus grins into his hand as they walk away. “Alexander, that was amazing. Thank you for sharing that—and with a giant lipstick smear right on your cheek.” He touches the corner of Alec’s mouth, and they are so close.

“I meant it, you know.” Alec doesn’t let his gaze waver from Magnus. “Everything I said was true.”

“I know you did. And thank you.”

Alec leans in closer so there’s no light and no air between them, no distractions separating them. Just Alec and Magnus, together at last.

“Hey,” Magnus whispers. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Alec throws his arms around him. “You know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [want to reblog the post?](http://billpottses.tumblr.com/post/162487005732)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://billpottses.tumblr.com)


End file.
